


【APH/金钱组】电车play

by Kozato (watt9an)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watt9an/pseuds/Kozato
Summary: ——给星星的生贺，点名要吃电车play——普设，攻受为米耀，纯车





	【APH/金钱组】电车play

正文：

“呼——”王耀打着哈欠往角落里挪了挪，仿佛这样就能把自己与随着列车行进东倒西歪的上班族们隔离开，尽管他也是其中的一份子。  
他抬头看了一眼滚动屏，离公司还有七、八站。好不容易扶着微酸的腰挤到了可以依靠的车门边，这才闭上黑了一圈的双眼，得以稍事歇息。

——找到你了。

“唔？”王耀刚闭上眼，就感觉到什么人贴上了他的后背。  
这也没办法吧，现在可是早高峰。王耀缩起了身子蜷在一边，他只是想要闭目养神而已，过去的这个周末实在是太折腾了。  
异地恋是柏拉图式而又无奈的，异国恋更是一场用纯爱延续的马拉松。  
纯爱？王耀的眼球在闭合的眼皮下往上翻了个白眼，这个词指的一定是在双休日牵着恋人的手逛街喝茶看电影，而不是被按在各种家具上翻着花样做到起不来。  
王耀无声地磨了磨牙，想到这里又忍不住换了个让自己的腰更加舒服的姿势。后面的人随着车厢晃动贴得更紧了些，倒是正好托住了他的腰，这才惬意了不少。  
其实仔细想想这事儿你情我愿的，也不能怪谁。更何况王耀和美/国小伙：阿尔弗雷德是长跑了三年的异国恋人，千里迢迢跑来中/国一趟难道还不能索要点奖励吗？  
阿尔弗雷德如是说道。  
于是过去的这两天就成了在王耀家的厨房、浴室、客厅、房间两日游。其中“日”是中文动词。  
“唉...”王耀轻轻叹了一口气，面是见了几次了，该做的也都做过了，接下来...要怎么被家人接受呢...一进入安定状态就会忍不住胡思乱想，他昏昏沉沉地陷入了两难的思维圈。

——为什么要叹气？

贴在腰部的支撑物落下一截，是那人要下车了吗？王耀姑且还觉得挺可惜的。  
“嗯？”原本以为是包之类的软物此刻却平铺在了他的臀部上，敢情是手啊...那还真是对不住人家，被我压了那么久。王耀也没有多想，迷迷糊糊地扭着屁股做出了避让的意思，猜想可能是自己堵着门，让对方下不了车了。  
可那只手却像是牛皮糖般粘着他退开的胯部，甚至还加重了力道揉搓了两下。  
卧槽？这下王耀可是清醒过来了：流氓？咸猪手？卧槽该不会以为我是女的吧？虽然我是扎着小辫子但百分之百纯爷们儿啊！  
温度偏低的手掌紧包着不算厚实的布料，五指虚托起像是为他量手定制的半边臀，左手小指甚至能嵌进猛然夹紧的裤缝里，上下摩擦。  
“咳咳。”王耀假意咳嗽了一声想示意自己是男的，他以为对方会立刻尴尬地缩回手，然后当做什么都没有发生过；或者趁对方愣住，自己回头一拳招呼上去？

——怎么咳嗽了？生病了？

扶在腰间的另一只手也离开了，还未等王耀松口气，紧接着被裹挟入了一个温暖的怀抱。  
“啊？喂...”王耀突然觉得这一连串动作有点熟悉，一个答案在脑海里盘旋着呼之欲出，皱着眉想要回头看。  
抢先映入眼帘的是一只男人的右前臂，肤色明显与周围人种不太一样。王耀原本还要挣扎，在意识到自己的答案是正确的瞬间就冷静了下来：这个小兔崽子..  
“阿尔...唔...”王耀低声唤出了男人的名字，眼见那只手轻轻捂在他的脑门上。  
片刻之后才听到一句熟悉的美式英语：“看起来没有发烧。”  
“阿尔！”王耀打落了还在他屁股上游走的爪子，这里可是公共场合，他能接受恋人在家里对他上下其手，动不动就在用餐时把手伸进他的衣领里，美名曰：“秀色可餐”。但在大庭广众下过于亲密，会让他觉得羞耻，想找个洞假装鸵鸟。  
“你怎么在这里？”既然知道了是谁，王耀紧绷的身体放松下来靠进结实的胸膛，没必要在这么狭窄的地方转过身去揪着衣领质问不是么？  
“醒来发现耀不在...”压低的声线中充满了委屈：“我只好出来找你了。”  
“你是三岁孩子吗？”王耀跟阿尔弗雷德交往那么久了，又不是刚知道这人的性格：“需要帮你找妈妈吗？还是给你个奶嘴玩儿？Dear baby？”他自己也把美式幽默学得透透的。  
阿尔弗雷德低下头，恋人微红的脸庞也不知道是因为刚才的猥亵而气血上涌还是真的在生气，不管是哪一种，他都乐在其中。  
他亲了亲王耀的秀发，像抱着大型等身抱枕不愿意撒手：“耀...”

——想和你在一起，做爱做的事。

对于阿尔弗雷德来说，王耀是一切美好事物的集合，只是这朵在太平洋彼端的绮丽之花太过遥远。一年仅仅为他绽放一次，也只来得及绽放一次，但这足以让他欣喜若狂地奔赴东方，一年一度地品尝来之不易的香甜。  
在短至不到一周的花期里，该如何尽享他的馥郁芬芳？  
阿尔弗雷德的答案是：要像一只辛勤的蜜蜂，追着属于他的花心不放，对方退一步，他就追两步，扑扇着小翅膀追到天涯海角。  
这不，早晨发现王耀不见了，阿尔弗雷德揉揉脸看了眼留给他的信息抓起衣服就追了出去，临时替班？这算什么？他骑着单车飞速赶往地铁站，然后准时挤上了同一班列车。  
“耀？”阿尔弗雷德见王耀不回声，忍不住戳了戳他的脸。  
“别闹。”王耀倒是想得很清楚，人都来了难道还一脚踹下去不成？那还不如给自己当一回人肉靠枕，等到了公司再让他回去吧。  
阿尔弗雷德知道他已经没有了责怪的意思，笑嘻嘻地讨好状帮他揉了揉腰。王耀的柔韧度很好，阿尔弗雷德更是想到什么姿势就扒开那双长白的大腿，一次又一次进入任他采摘的花穴。  
这一切就是造成王耀拖着腰酸背痛的身体去上班的元凶。

——果然...好喜欢耀。

摩肩擦踵的车厢里暖洋洋的，人们打着哈欠传递睡意。有了随身保镖兼床垫的王耀眼皮又沉重了起来，他再次确认了一下站名：“到人民广场了叫我。”便彻底把身体交给了身后的家伙。  
这是个羊入虎口的举动。  
阿尔弗雷德的体型足以撑住王耀靠过来的躯体，还能把偶尔瞟过来的可疑目光遮挡地严严实实，这让他起了一个大胆的心思。  
想干就干的美/国人一手环住王耀的腰保证他不会滑下来，另一只手蠢蠢欲动地开启了春色之旅。  
王耀穿的是宽松的运动服，按理说去上班应该穿得更正式一点，但是他的工作服早就在上周五被远道而来的阿尔弗雷德接回家后，就迫不及待地沾上了某些白色液体，并且理所当然的还没来得及洗。  
于是王耀今天只好穿着私服去公司，再换备用制服。不过这倒是方便了阿尔弗雷德，虽然他觉得穿着工作服的王耀有种禁欲系的美，他很喜欢；但眼下这种情况还是容易穿脱比较好动手。  
手掌轻而易举地探入了保暖的外衣下，聚集的热气顺着开口跑了出去，这让王耀不满地裹了裹衣服，又往名为始作俑者的热源靠近了。  
“呵呵...”阿尔弗雷德的下巴抵在了王耀的头顶心：“耀好好享受就可以了，会让你舒服的。”  
王耀嘀咕了一句什么，好像是在骂“小混蛋”、“精虫上脑”、“别动了”之类的，还未睡醒的声音黏黏腻腻，像极了夜夜呼唤的“不要了...”、“别..阿尔...”，阿尔弗雷德光是听着就硬了几分，会罢手才怪。

——把一切都交给我吧，耀。

宽厚有力的手掌没有急于直接接触皮肤，隔着薄薄的内衣自下而上轻轻擦过扁平的腹部：“没吃早饭吗？”早知道应该给他顺路带点吃的来。  
阿尔弗雷德心疼了一秒就放弃反省这完全是由于他昨晚做的太过分了，才导致王耀晚起没空买点吃食。  
“嗯...”王耀细若游丝地应了一声，这床垫还带自动按摩功能，不错不错..嗯？  
“别乱摸。”王耀依然懒得睁开眼，抬手去拍似有似无蹭过胸前的罪魁祸首，却打在了自己的外套上。迟钝的思维让他停滞了一秒，这才意识到哪里不太对。  
“阿尔！”你当这里是家里吗？  
“嗯哼？”耀不喜欢？  
“......”废话！被人看到怎么办！  
“唔？”不会的，交给Hero就可以了。  
不会才怪！王耀扭动着上身挣脱着表示抗议，却被另一只手挠了一下腰侧，软了身体被按回原地。  
“你再动作大一点，就真的会被看到了。”  
“......”  
王耀闻言就觉得真的被人发现了一样僵在原地，微睁着一只眼在有限的视野范围内来回扫荡，紧张地环视有没有人把目光投向这个角落。被发现会怎么样？拍照？发微博？大新闻？上头条？

——看把你吓得..耀真是太可爱了。

阿尔弗雷德安抚状揉着王耀的小肚子，把手掌捂热了些，这才破开最后一道防线。  
“耀以前也经常这样在地铁上打盹吗？”虽然只是没话找话，可是怎么听都不对味起来：“也会像这样靠在别人身上吗？”  
“是因为人多好不好...呃！”这次阿尔弗雷德直接抓住了重点，精确地瞄准了锁在乳晕里的小点。  
“可是刚才耀都不知道我是谁，就一直把腰往我手里送呢...”阿尔弗雷德的轻笑与鼻息一起侵入了变得极为敏感的听觉器官，放纵且危险。  
“....我以为..那是谁的包..住手...”这个男人分分钟能引起王耀的性趣，注意到这一点的他为自己在这种场合都会发浪的身体感到了羞耻。  
“不不不，看来还没能让你记住我的味道。”阿尔弗雷德挪动了一下位置把王耀裹进胸膛，空出扶在腰部的手同样伸进了下摆：“一定是这两天还做的不够多。”  
“不...不是...唔！”一句呻吟还未出口，王耀急忙用双手捂住了嘴，与其用它们和这个怪力拼力气挣扎，还不如用来堵住溢到唇边的靡靡之音来得更有效。  
“呵...”把握全局的阿尔弗雷德知道，实际上，在这种人声嘈杂的场所，王耀那点声音根本不会被人注意到。不过让他以为会被发现也好，少了阻碍，多了刺激的乐趣。  
但是他好像忘了自己的身份是个外国人，虽然在这个大城市里外国人也很多，不足为奇，但是那么年轻的金发蓝眸小帅哥出现在人群里，怎么会不引起相当一部分姑娘的注意呢？

“出来吧，小家伙们～”阿尔弗雷德自言自语地捻动手指，虽然看不到，但他能想象出正在被他蹂躏的乳尖此刻会呈现出怎样诱惑的色彩。  
“嘘..你..轻一点...”王耀含糊其辞，也不知道是在指音量还是手里的动作，反正是两件他现在都不敢做的事。  
“嗯？我只是想把它们唤醒而已。”厚颜无耻的对白喷在耳廓里，还附带一个湿漉漉的舔吻，激起了王耀一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“怎么了？觉得冷？”王耀无需回头去看，就知道这个看似阳光的大男孩一定满脸不怀好意。他所有的敏感点都印在阿尔弗雷德的脑海里，他知道自己逃不掉。只是在这种场合下，他的羞耻心快要被无形的背德感消磨殆尽了。  
“很快就会让你热起来的。”阿尔弗雷德同样也看不到王耀现在的模样，不过他的脑海里正在放映爱情动作片，主角自然是王耀和他自己。  
——王耀的脸上是通红难耐的表情，却又矜持地抿着唇不肯出声；浑身上下都被阿尔弗雷德的舌宠爱了一遍，被浸润的象牙白暴露在蒸腾的情欲里。这个时候，往往只需要再次按揉两枚小可爱就可以...  
“啊哈，起来了呢。”阿尔弗雷德欣喜地吧唧了一口王耀的后颈，像是怕王耀听不懂，加重了语气：“耀的乳头，立起来了哦？”  
嘬弄的水声想霹雳一样在王耀的耳边炸响，他的所有感官都已经被放大，即便是在前戏中常见的亲吻后颈也让他反应过激地呜咽出声，好在被满是汗液的手心捂住了。  
连续两日的狂欢留下的痕迹还深深浅浅的浮现在前胸、后背、纤细腰际、大腿内侧...还有脑海里，反复翻滚着再次被撩拨起来。王耀虽然嘴上不说有多喜欢被这样对待，但每次都会在阿尔弗雷德提出无理要求后尽力配合，同时也在满足自己的渴望，向年轻的肉体索取更多..更多...  
但这不代表在公共场合也会这么纵容。

——现在可不是你说了算哦？

软糯的舌头在颈间反复舔允，吓出一身虚汗的王耀缩在高大的影子里，任由阿尔弗雷德品尝：“好香。”怎么会嫌弃恋人的味道呢？这是爱的荷尔蒙。  
阿尔弗雷德觉得差不多了，很自然地握着他的腰滑进了松紧裤里。  
这一举动让王耀睁大了眼睛，这货认真的！他一直以为只是简单的亲亲抱抱，最多恶作剧地摸一摸他的敏感点，玩够了就收手了，结果是想...不不不，这太荒唐了！  
“阿尔！”王耀偏过头，动作幅度大了起来，他急于阻止这种不成体统的行为。  
“你不是问我，为什么在这里吗？”阿尔弗雷德充耳不闻，自顾自弹了一下内裤的带子：“因为...”  
热气扑在耳边，萦绕着令王耀两眼一翻就想晕过去的话语：“你穿走了我的内裤。”  
“啊...？”大清早看时间快来不及了，王耀就随手摸了一条掉落在床边的内裤，马马虎虎套上就成。  
“耀还真是闷骚，喜欢你男人的味道吗？嗯？”阿尔弗雷德带着怀里的人更逼近墙角了些，垂在两侧的大衣更是形成了一道屏障，严严实实地遮住了他伸在别人内裤里的手。  
“不..我不是故意...”王耀的额头顶在车厢壁上，低垂着想把红透的脸颊埋进双臂里。  
“小屁股穿着我的内裤舒服吗？”指腹不时刮过顶端，手指作环箍住了渐渐抬头的小家伙。  
“..别在这种...”就像学生时代的作弊心理，仿佛无时不刻都有人在盯着自己看，王耀甚至能清晰地感觉到细汗挂下面颊的轨迹。  
“话说回来，你这里面..还有我的东西吧？？”五指揉捏臀肉的触感分外明晰，甚至有两指浅浅掠过不可描述的沟壑，戳刺着尚且酸涨的小口。  
“废..话...”昨晚被做到睡过去，今天早上起来发现这个混蛋居然没帮他清理，他只能草草的抠挖了几下便作罢。  
“抱歉...我的错。”没听错吧？那个自我中心的美/国人居然道歉了？  
“所以，我来帮你吧？”收回前言：“你不想留在身体里在公司呆一整天吧？”

——耀的身体..好棒...好温暖..

“唔...”前夜被打开过的洞口只是象征性地挛缩了一下，便轻易地放过了形状熟悉的手指，任他轻松地顶入了湿润的蜜穴内。  
王耀的眉头皱得极紧，他知道自己的后穴正在被如何对待。指甲蹭过洞壁直达花蕊，在柔软的肠道内进进出出，虽然痛觉不是那么强烈，但是这种平时根本触碰不到的隐秘之地此刻却在一群陌生人中间被人侵入，反复抚摸，他羞耻得脸红到快要滴出血来。  
阿尔弗雷德贴心地用另一只手安抚前端，把他的注意力从后穴微量的痛觉上转移开：“忍一忍..很快就过去了。”  
以王耀的视角只能看到自己的裤裆鼓出了一大块，还在不停的浮动...该死，他居然在这种地方硬了！  
“看起来还是挺舒服的？”论勃起的程度，或许阿尔弗雷德更加急迫与炙热，他的硬物如同烧红的铁棍散发出汩汩热度。他转了转眼珠，牵过王耀的一只手贴在裤裆上：“耀也来暖暖手吧。”  
王耀背着身子触碰到了那东西，立刻触电般弹开了：“你...来真的？”  
“嗯？”阿尔弗雷德弯曲的手指在肉体中巧妙蠕动，扣弄出微弱的啧啧水声：“耀想要什么？想在这里被我操吗？”直白的语言登时让王耀噤了声，他现在无论说什么都绝对讨不到好。  
胯下的红肉随着时间推移正值勃发，王耀所有的重量都压在了阿尔弗雷德的身上，靠仅存的理智苦苦支撑：他才不要在这种地方射出来！  
阿尔弗雷德的动作根本就不是在清理，他一边脑补白浊从王耀涨红的肉穴里流出来的场景，一边把重心转移到了如何仅用双手就让恋人释放这件事上。  
“耀...”粉红色耳垂被他含了又含，亲了又亲，手指的数量也从两根加到了三根，旋转着探索洞里乾坤。  
“唔..唔嗯...”根茎被揉搓撸动，虽然限制了幅度，但架不住细致的手法和前后夹击，马上..就要...  
“那边有人在拍我们。”  
“什..！啊——”  
“人民广场到了。请在屏蔽门完全打开后从左边车门下车，开门请当心，注意脚下安全。”

——到站了，真遗憾。

“你这个混蛋！”公共厕所里的怒吼没能被来去匆匆的人流所注意，王耀狠狠地把沾满体液的内裤扔到了阿尔弗雷德的头上。  
刚才一切都是下意识的反应，在听到那句话的瞬间王耀眼前一花，几乎是哆嗦着射在了内裤里。然后被罪魁祸首抱出了地铁，带他来到了站内厕所。  
阿尔弗雷德笑嘻嘻地接住了见证淫靡一刻的重要证物，猛嗅一口：“耀的味道。”  
“......”王耀已经换上了干净的——阿尔弗雷德带来的，这个坏小子从一开始就准备好了一切：“回去收拾你！”快要迟到了，没有余力去跟他争辩。  
王耀用肩膀顶开了阿尔弗雷德，走向水池边打开了水龙头，好好醒一醒大脑。  
“耀...生气了？”  
“耀...我错了...”  
“耀？”  
“耀...”  
“耀——”  
“烦死...”  
“我爱你。”  
“......”  
纯真无邪的蓝色一眨不眨地追着王耀的眼睛，满载的歉意与委屈混杂在一起，就差没有呜呜讨好着去舔王耀的脸颊。  
——如果把搂在他腰上的手挪开就更好了。  
“我在家等你回来。”听听这话，多么贤妻良母，啊不，贤夫良父。所以可以不要再用带着热度的那话儿蹭对方的屁股了吗？  
王耀的嘴角抽了又抽，他释放了可阿尔弗雷德没有，惊魂未定的他确信阿尔弗雷德是敢于提出“你在这里帮我口出来”这种要求的人。  
“嗯，那我先走了。”王耀不敢回头多看一眼，快步向门口走去。  
“耀。”  
“嗯？我要来不及了...”  
从拉住手臂一拢，到结结实实地压在墙壁上，再到用唇堵住惊讶张开的小嘴，整套动作一气呵成。  
王耀在耗尽口腔里的最后一丝空气前被放开了。  
“只是想补一个早安吻。”金发小子这才满足地舔舔嘴角，看着好不容易褪去绯红地脸庞再次烧红起来地恋人，明显是在怕：这里随时都会有人进来的！  
阿尔弗雷德一脸幸福洋溢地say goodbye，转身离开了，啊～今天晚上玩什么play好呢～可要好好补偿一下自己才行～

End

 

 

——————————  
Free Talk：  
没玩过电车play所以其实这辆车开得不是很满意（暴露了什么？  
没有后续啦～自己脑补～就算有也是星星明年的生贺了（年更厉不厉害！


End file.
